The present invention relates generally to a cushioning device that is adapted to provide a cushioning effect for a user. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cushioning device that comprises a medium chamber for retaining a flowable medium, such as a fluid, to thereby provide a cushioning effect.
Cushioning devices are generally used on various article handles to provide a cushioning effect for the user. However, depending on the specific application of a cushioning device, the technical problems and users"" needs vary. Accordingly, cushioning devices are constructed differently to address the particular problems and needs.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,355,552 and 5,193,246, issued to Ing-Chung Huang, discloses a shock absorbing device for use with impact articles. Impact articles typically include sports rackets, bicycle or motorcycle handles, steering wheels, hammers, and the like which are to be held by a user""s entire hand during use to withstand impact or shock transmitted to or generated by the articles. The shock absorbing devices disclosed in these patents are constructed to be held by a user""s hand to provide a cushion between an impact article and the user""s hand thereby preventing impact from being transmitted to the user""s hand during the use of the impact articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,117, issued to Ben Huang, also discloses a shock absorbing device for use with impact articles. The shock absorbing device is in the form of a resilient compressible body overlying the handle and includes an inflatable tube. When the tube is inflated, it defines a raised profile along the body adjacent the tube. The entire shock absorbing device is constructed to be held by a user""s hand during normal use.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,104, issued to Giampaolo, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,228, issued to Landsberger, each disclose a hand grip element. The hand grip element is intended to assist the manually impaired with retaining and using conventional implements including eating and cooking utensils, toothbrushes, writing implements, such as pens, and the like. When the hand grip element is inflated and thus expanded, it assumes an ergonomic shape and size compatible with a hand grip so that the manually impaired can easily hold the grip element with their hands.
Other cushioning devices are designed for placement on the gripping portion of finger-held or finger-manipulated articles to increase users"" comfort during gripping of the articles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,926,901 and 5,876,134, issued to Tseng et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,808, issued to Beebe, describe foam grips. The foam grip is tubular and adapted to fit over a finger-held or finger-manipulated article, such as a pen or a toothbrush, to provide a comfortable grip for the user""s fingers.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,599, issued to McCall et al., discloses a grip for use with a writing implement. The grip encloses a substance that can deform to conform to the shape of a user""s fingers in response to the pressure applied by the fingers. However, the deformable substance in the McCall grip retains the deformed shape for at least about five seconds following release of the grip by the user before returning substantially to the initial shape. Consequently, the McCall grip is incapable of quickly resume its initial shape to respond to changing deforming forces. Thus, although the McCall grip conforms to the user""s grip, it does not provide much cushioning.
The present invention relates generally to a cushioning device that is adapted to retain a flowable medium, such as a fluid (e.g., gels, liquids, or gases), therein to provide a cushioning effect in response to a deforming force. The cushioning device has a deformable bladder member, which at least partially defines a medium chamber for retaining a flowable medium, such as a fluid, therein to provide a cushioning effect.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, the cushioning device can be mounted on a finger-held or finger-manipulated article to provide a comfortable finger grip for a user. According to the present invention, finger-held or finger-manipulated articles can include, but are not limited to, writing implements, shavers, razors, toothbrushes, eating utensils, precision instruments, scissors, and the like. The cushioning device is so formed that, when the chamber is filled, the bladder member can fit within the user""s finger grip and be deformed by the user""s fingers or fingertips. Moreover, the chamber is filled such that the cushioning device can resist deforming forces applied thereto. Thereby the cushioned article is capable of conforming to the user""s grip, for ergonomic purposes, while also providing cushioning effect to the user""s fingers or fingertips.
In accordance with a separate, different aspect of the present invention, the inventive cushioning device can optionally incorporate a support element to provide an additional or modified cushioning effect than afforded by the bladder member and/or the flowable medium. The support element can be in the form of a deformable insert member positioned in the chamber to support the bladder member from within. The insert member can be sized and shaped to fill a substantial portion of the entire chamber to support the bladder member independently from the flowable medium. When the cushioning device is subjected to a deforming force, the insert member can deform along with both the bladder member and the flowable medium yet provide support to thereby provide a cushioning effect in addition to that provided by the bladder member and the flowable medium. The insert member can be formed of a less deformable material and thus be capable of resisting the deformation of the bladder member to thereby stabilize the same.
The optional support element can alternatively or additionally be positioned outside the chamber and have a different deformability from that of the inflated bladder member. Accordingly, the support element can independently provide a different cushioning effect from that of the inflated bladder member when the cushioning device is subjected to a deforming force. The support element can be formed of a material less deformable than the inflated bladder member and can be positioned in contact with the bladder member. When the bladder member is subjected to a deforming force, the support element is capable of restraining the deformation of the bladder member and thereby stabilizing the same. As a result, the cushioning device is capable of providing a comprehensive cushioning effect generated by the deformable bladder member, the flowable medium, and the support element, individually or combined.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention, the scope of the invention being set out in the appended claims.